


And love forever, still repeats in my head

by PumpkinSpicedLattes



Series: Take me dancing tonight [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's just REALLY bloody domestic, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Rated Teen for some swearing, Romance, They're both dorks heh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpicedLattes/pseuds/PumpkinSpicedLattes
Summary: Roman has theatre rehearsal until 5:00pm, needless to say, Virgil is extremely bored.What's he supposed to do for the time being, then?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Take me dancing tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	And love forever, still repeats in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is just a little something I've been cooking up; it's part of a series n stuff!  
> (Dear god I can't explain things-)  
> So I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> :)
> 
> *Title from the song 'Promises, promises by Naked eyes* !

_ 4:05pm _

Roman had theatre rehearsal until 5pm so Virgil was, needless to say _ , bored as shit. _

"Hey, hey – look at me, you little bitch." 

Virgil crept closer until he was barely inches away from the roomba.

"Bitch." He spoke, with an air of finality behind the words.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"You got anything to respond to that?" Virgil questioned.

The roomba sat there.

" _ That's what I thought you'd say, you dumb fucking roomba." _

He then promptly stood up, walked to the door, not breaking eye contact with the robot, then exited the room.

_ 4:25pm _

Virgil groaned, pulling a hand down his face tiredly; his face was probably completely covered in black eyeshadow,  _ but he was just so  _ **_bored_ ** _ and  _ **_tired_ ** _. _

He promptly collapsed onto the sofa, sliding down into the pillows like jelly.

He'd been laying there for probably no more than 10 minutes, before he heard the distinct ' _ Pit pat' s  _ of their cat, Phantom.

_ (Roman obviously didn't name it because of his love for musicals, definitely not. And Virgil hadn't gone along with it, for sure.) _

Phantom sauntered towards the sofa, before jumping up,  _ nearly clawing Virgil's leg out with his claws, mind you;  _ and decided to curl into what looked like a bagel shape, and falling asleep in minutes.

Virgil gazed up at the ceiling;  _ so this was his life now, then. _

_ 4:36pm _

_ V _ irgil had been staring at the clock, unblinking, watching its hands move  _ ever so slowly  _ around.

_ 11 minutes left. _

The ambience of the rain was relaxing, at least, a quick glance outside confirmed it was due to the asphalt parking lot outside the apartment block they lived in.

He glanced up at the clock again.

_ 4:37pm _

Why had time decided to go slow now, of all times? It didn't do that when Roman had to leave for his rehearsal, in fact it seemed like it  _ wanted _ Roman to break his neck,he had been practically sprinting around the house this morning, checking to make sure he had everything.

Virgil  **_very_ ** _ carefully,  _ picked up the mass of fluff from his lap, setting it down on the fluffy black cushion beside it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an untouched canvas, not yet marred by a spot of paint.

_ Well, he had time for painting. _

Roughly 23 minutes later, filled with irritated sighs, and one one occasion, Virgil nearly throwing the whole canvas out of the window,  _ (They lived on the 5th floor of the apartment block, so he'd probably end up destroying the car parks asphalt before he damaged the seemingly invincible canvas),  _ a rough sketch of a cat marred the canvas.

_ It wasn't his best work, by far, but he really needed to do something, otherwise he was going to lay face down on the floor for the next few hours. _

The sound of the door creaking open caused Virgil to spin around,  _ an audible crack in his neck could probably be heard from a mile away. _

The sound of clicking boots got louder until Roman himself walked into the room, looking exhausted, but exuberant; a soft smile made its way onto Virgil's face at the sight.

Roman's eyes lighting up immediately like a Christmas tree, at the sight of Virgil, made the latter's heart do around 50 backflips at once.

Virgil gave him a lopsided grin and a salute as a greeting.

Roman's smile curled further upwards in response, "Good afternoon darling."

"You'd think you lived at that studio now Princey." Virgil sarcastically remarked, chuckling softly.

Roman looked slightly offended at that statement, "And not be able to see your beautiful smile anymore, my dearest emo?"

He chuckled when he saw a furious blush starting to line Virgil's face.

"Whatever," Virgil mumbled, scarlet cheeks dissuading the ' _ Emo' _ attitude he was trying to put on, before adding slightly softer, "...How did it go, then?"

If even possible, Roman's grin widened even more, "Amazingly, because I get to go home and see you, and I wouldn't trade anything for that."

Virgil groaned, covering his face with his hands, "Oh my god, you're such a sap, I swear."

A couple of footsteps were heard, and cool hands gently took Virgil's hands in their own.

"May I kiss you, dear?"

Virgil, who at this point resembled a cherry, more than a person, immediately pulled Roman in for a kiss, cherry flavoured lip balm, meeting blackcurrant lip balm, soft wind, meeting raging fire, they had no idea how long they just stood there, locked in an embrace of pure love.

When they finally pulled away, both out of breath, both pairs of eyes gazing lovingly at each other, Both pairs of cheeks dusted with red.

The sweet moment was immediately broken by Virgil ' _ Booping' _ Roman on the nose, earning an indignant squeak from the dramatic man.

Ignoring Roman's complaints about how " _ How could you Virgil?! My nose will be forever ruined now!"  _ Virgil pulled him down onto the sofa, curling up beside Roman, ( _ Thank god Phantom had already moved onto the coffee table beside the chair, seemingly deciding the coffee table was more comfortable, Virgil would be inclined to disagree.) _

"Shut up and let me snuggle you, you darling dramatic dork."

Roman immediately quieted at that, although Virgil did hear some mumbles of " _ You're the dork…"  _ and  _ "...Sap…" _

Virgil chuckled softly, "Whatever you say Princey, whatever you say.." picking up the remote and playing Hamilton from the tv, snuggling both further into the sofa, and into Roman.

Around 20 or so minutes in, Roman glanced down to see the sleeping figure of Virgil, snoring softly, still snuggled beside him.

Resisting the urge to squeal, because, ' _ OH DEAR GOD HE'S SO CUTE RIGHT NOW??' _ he softly carded his hand through his boyfriend's soft purple tinted hair, not even focusing on the song, which he'd normally belt the lyrics out to, playing now.

Roman felt a few dredges of sleep, trying to pull him under; so he closed his eyes, thankful for the opportunity to have talked to Virgil that one day a few years ago.

The last thing coherent thought in his mind, before he would then inevitably fall into a deep slumber was how much he loved his boyfriend.

The abandoned canvas shone in a wash of purples and reds.

Two pairs of light and soft snoring could be heard, two lovers intertwined in an embrace.

But they wouldn't have traded it for the world.

And so they slept, curled in a loving embrace.

_ They had each other. _

_ And that was what they both cared and loved about. _

**Author's Note:**

> Woop! So I'm slightly suprised there's no angst in this heh-  
> But I mean, we all need a dash of fluff sometimes right?  
> (I mean unless it's not your thing, in which case then we all need a dash of *insert favourite thing here)  
> Anyway, sorry for rambling, thank you so much for reading! :)  
> (Also yes, Virgil did quote John Mulaney.)


End file.
